It is generally problematic to neatly secure a book block in a desired position in relation to a book cover in the process of binding the book block to the book cover. Improper or imperfect disposition of the book block in relation to the cover would severely impact on the overall appearance and hence attractiveness of the book.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a binding apparatus which may overcome or ameliorate the foregoing problem or at least provide a useful alternative.